Kingdom Tama: Gin iro no Sora
by Kurosuzaku
Summary: Kingdom Soul: The Silver Sora ... The residents of Gintama are trapped in a warped Kingdom Hearts universe where Gintoki plays the role of Sora. He must put a stop to the Tamaless stealing people's 'tama'... NOT THAT 'TAMA' YOU GUYS!


**Kingdom Tama**_ - Gin iro no Sora  
_

_Gintama x Kingdom Hearts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fingers that typed this story.

----------

**Chapter I - You Might Not Wake Up in the Same Place You Slept Yesterday**

'I've been having some weird thoughts lately… Maybe it's because of the strawberry milk I had last night… There are some strange truths behind this innocent drink… Is any of it really real or not?' Gintoki opened his eyes to find himself drowning. The silver-haired samurai tried to let out a scream only to have his lungs fill up with water. Scrambling about in the ocean, he wrestled towards the surface for air, his arms flailing in all directions.

"Gwaugh!" choked Gintoki until he awoke standing in sand. He blinked for a few moments. "How did I end up here?"

Gintoki observed the unfamiliar environment of palm trees and beach all around what appeared to be an island. Peering ahead again, he saw one of his Yorozuya companions standing out at sea.

"Oi Shinpachiiiiii! What the hell're you doing out there? You're too four-eyes to be acting all cool like that!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Gin-san! It's not like I want to be here!" Suddenly a giant wave started to build up; they both screamed as the ocean slammed in their faces.

Gintoki woke up again. This time it was sunset and he was standing in the water. "Eh?"

Gintoki woke up again. It was sunset again. "Okay what the HELL is up with this? Why do I keep waking up in another dream?"

Gintoki woke up again. It was sunset again. "STOP THIS ALREADY! JUST HOW MANY DREAMS AM I IN?"

His rambling was interrupted by the other member of the Yorozuya, Kagura. "Giiin-chaaaan!" she hollered to him.

He stomped up to her and demanded, "Oi, am I still dreaming? Am I STILL DREAMING? If so then please wake me up Kagura!"

"OI! Don't freakin' yell in my face dammit!" she retorted in her usual Chinese accent and then punched Gintoki causing him to have a nosebleed and fall back into the water. However, he fell into the reflection of the water so there was no splash effect or anything.

Again, Gintoki awoke to find himself soaring through the sky like a meteor. "AHHH! I've had enough of this! Oh, deity of all dreams or whatever the hell you are, LET ME WAKE ME UP IN REALITY ALREADY DAMMIT!" he screamed as he crashed into the ocean's reflection only to fall through the sky again only to fall into the ocean's reflection again only to fall through the—"ENOUGH!"

Alright, sheesh. Finally he broke through that endless insanity and appeared in a dark abyss. Gintoki landed on his feet while a horde of black birds shot out of the floor revealing a glowing platform he was now standing on. "Ehh… Geez I give up…" he sighed and collapsed in dismay. "I might as well just live my life in a dream… Oh if it's a dream that means I can do whatever I want… But it doesn't seem like it… I still feel like I gotta take a piss somewhere… What if I'm in a nightmare? I know there are those kinds of nightmares where you can't wake up right? It seems sooo real but it's not right?! THIS CANNOT BE REALITY RIGHT?!"

"…Huh?" Gintoki noticed the seemingly obscene design (to Gin-san's eyes) of the platform he was standing on. "GYAAAAAAHHHH!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" The glowing platform had a picture of one of the seven princesses winking and blowing a kiss. "PRINCESS MY ASS, THIS OLD HAG?! Get me off this thing GET ME OFF NOW!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking and three pedestals arose from below, each with a weapon on top; a wooden sword, a wooden shield, and a wooden wand that seemed to be upside down. Gintoki glanced at the wand curiously. "Hey it's the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon… It looks almost perfect."

_So much to do, so little time._ Gintoki quickly turned around frantically searching for the source of the voice._ Come on, hurry it up okay? Choose one already, I don't have all day!_

"What the hell are you doing here Zura?! You don't belong in my dreams! Get the hell out!"

_I am not Zura. I am Katsura. And you are most certainly not dreaming right now._

"Nononononono! I refuse to believe you! Then what was all that bullshit a few minutes ago?" Gintoki said shaking his head.

_Have you not realized it? We've inexplicably crossed with another existing world. There is only one way that this is possible._ _Yes… We are… in a fanfiction!_

Gintoki scowled at Katsura's retardedness. "You don't seem to know what you're talking about as usual, so I'll just jump off this ugly platform and maybe I'll be able to end this nightmare," he said approaching the edge.

_Wait Gintoki! Don't go!_

"Hm? Oh right." He walked over and climbed the pedestal and grabbed his trusty Toya-ko engraved wooden blade.

_I haven't finished explaining—_

"See ya." And with that he closed his eyes then leapt off into the darkness. Unfortunately it did not lead him out of his 'dream'. "What?!" CRASH! Onto another platform. "Ouch…" With another design of a princess on it. "Better be someone that won't make my eyeballs bleed…" It was a picture of a white duck-looking thing. "WHYYYY?!" he cried out.

_It is not a white duck-looking thing. It is Elizabeth._

"Why are you still here?!"

_There's no time, draw your sword Gintoki!_

"Huh?!" Strange shadows started to appear from the floor and take form. Gintoki took a fighting stance.

_These are beings that have lost their 'tama', their soul, and have become Tamaless. _

"What sort of crazy situation did these people get in to lose their ba—…" Before he could finish his sentence, a Tama-less lunged at him with its claw as he parried the attack of another one.

_Don't let them take away your 'tama'!_

"Crap, I don't wanna lose the only two I've got!" It's not THAT 'tama' you bastard! The giant boss decides to show up as it towers over Gintoki who is clearly shocked in fear. "I'm not letting you have them!" He let out a cry whilst running to the other side of the platform only to almost lose his balance and fall off.

_Oh yeah, don't forget… you are the one who will open the door. Muahahahaha!_

"What the hell's with the evil laughter?! O-oi, get this black crap off of me! Get your own 'tama' dammit!" Shadow smoke started to engulf the poor silver-head as he finally fell through the floor. "AHHHH!"

-0-0-0-

"OEGIWEHIOYGBRUAGH!"

"Get up already bastard!"

"Enough already, Kagura-chan! You're going to drown him!"

Gintoki was flailing around, face under the stinging seawater. He eventually broke loose from Kagura's clutch and went into a coughing fit.

"Yay! I revived him!" she cheered.

"You almost killed him!" retorted Shinpachi.

Catching his breath and ignoring the two bickering, Gintoki blinked several times to recover his vision burning from the sparkling ocean's glare. His crimson eyes widened in disbelief as he took in his surroundings of the familiar environment of palm trees and beach all around what appeared to be an island.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM?!" His screeching voice echoed through the skies.

**Kingdom Tama Chapter I – END**

----------

A/N: Tama means soul or it can also mean ball(s) as misinterpreted by Gintoki. And the Tamaless… just picture them as the same as Heartless from KH with minor differences in looks. Gin iro no Sora means 'silver sky' and is the 3rd Gintama opening theme. Also a lame pun on Gin-san playing Sora's role in this fanfic… Silver Sora…Ahem…

I hope to get the entire Gintama cast in this fic by the end of the story so look forward to it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
